villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Simone (Nier: Automata)
Simone (also known as Beauvoir in the Japanese version) is a major antagonist and boss in the 2017 action role-playing game Nier: Automata. She is the beauty obsessed opera singer of the amusement park, using her songs to hijack into androids and eat their "flesh" to make herself more beautiful. She was voiced by Kaori Kawabuchi in the Japanese version, and by Erin Fitzgerald in the English version. Appearance Simone at first was a regular machine lifeform similar to any other seen in the game. After her obsession with Jean-Paul grew, she altered her regular robot appearance into that of a slender woman wearing a metallic ball gown and opera crown. She dangles a pink strip of fabric from the back of her helmet like hair, and another strip that covers her dress. Several skinned androids can be seen attached to her dress in a circular pattern and two are hanging from both sides of the top of her crown. Underneath her dress is a compile of feet, which extract from under her dress whenever she jumps around the arena. Also under her dress is a large deformed second body with a large fanged mouth and two sharp arms. Personality Little is known about Simone's personality as an ordinary machine, though she was desperate to obtain Jean-Paul's affections even with him failing to appreciate her. From the other machines' rumors, she knew that collecting the flower on the cliff or eating android "flesh" would not solve anything, but was eager to try. By the time 2B and 9S reach her, it is shown how much Simone's obsession for beauty turned her into a psychotic robotic cannibal, desiring any sort of adornment to make herself more beautiful. She also laughs sadistically whenever 2B and 9S are damaged by her attacks. History Backstory Simone was once a ordinary machine lifeform who fell in love with another machine lifeform named Jean-Paul. Despite Simone's efforts to win Jean-Paul's affections, he paid little attention to her, as he was uninterested in romance. Simone decided that in order to get Jean-Paul to love her, she must become beautiful. Simone accentuated her beauty with parts of her machine friends, but Jean-Paul continued ignoring her. Simone's sanity continued to dwindle as she continuously tries to gain Jean-Paul's attention, going as far as cannibalizing androids for their "flesh", believing that eating enough would make herself more beautiful. Instead of killing the skinned androids, she hacks into their system and turns them into weapons to lure more androids into her lair. Route A Using her mind possessed androids, Simone lures 2B and 9S to the amusement park to investigate the signal, believing them to be surviving resistance members of their YoRHa fleet. When they reach the Main Stage, Simone reveals herself and begins attacking them. She is at level 15. Simone attacks by firing rockets, energy orbs, and laser beams from her dress. Halfway into the battle, Simone retreats to the stage and attempts to hack the two androids, while also bringing out her possessed androids to attack the duo. After she comes back out, 9S analyzes Simone's hacking program and weakens her by hacking her back. Once she is weak enough, Pod 042 fires a laser straight through Simone that kills her instantly, but not before visualizing Jean-Paul reaching out for her. Upon her death, all remaining androids have their hard drives immediately fried. Afterwards, 2B and 9S are thanked by the park machines for putting an end to Simone's cannibalistic ways. Route B Simone's role plays exactly the same way as she did in Route A, although her boss fight has a larger health bar and is now at level 39. When Simone attempts to hack 9S and vise versa, parts of Simone's backstory is revealed, showing her both before and after she began killing machines for parts to woo Jean-Paul. When she is killed, Simone's thoughts are read describing her pleas for somebody to look her way. ''SINoAlice'' Simone is the main antagonist of the Nier: Automata collaboration event for the mobile game SINoAlice. Similarly to the other beings in the Library, she was summoned to the Library due to a desire, her desire being to kill so she can be beautiful. If the player uses any character other than 2B, Simone's dialogue can be heard during the first, fifth, eighth, and twelve verses of the story mode. Using her songs, Simone can summon Nightmares to aid her in battle. The player continues to battle against Simone throughout the story, as the Library can continuously revive her due to the determination of her desire. Once Simone is defeated for the last time, she realizes that she had long forgotten her original motive for seeking beauty in the first place and regrets her actions she committed. The despair for the meaning of her existence causes her to fade away. After defeat, a Simone Nightmare can be bought by exchanging 3,000 Nier Medals. When summoned, she temporarily lowers SP costs for all weapon skills. Gallery Images Simone NieR Automata.png Nier Automata Simone Beauvior Concept.jpg|Simone concept art. Videos Nier Automata Boss Fight 3 Opera Singer (1080p 60fps)|Simone Route A. Nier Automata Beauvoir Boss Fight (9S Story) (1080p 60fps)|Simone Route B. Trivia *Simone first appeared in the E3 2016 trailer of Nier: Automata. *Simone's name may be based off of the late French feminist philosopher Simone de Beauvoir. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:In Love Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Possessor Category:Cannibals Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Remorseful Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Genderless